


White Rose: light washing through snow; snow melting on your face; face warming because of you

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss asks Ruby out.White RosePre-Fall





	White Rose: light washing through snow; snow melting on your face; face warming because of you

Weiss: I'm not sure how to do this?

Ruby: Do what?

Weiss: I'm usually the one fending off the vapid boors father sends my way.

Ruby: Uh?.. huh?..

Weiss: Will you go out with me?

Ruby: Go out, where?

Weiss: The where isn't the important part.

Ruby: If I don't know where we're going, how will I know what we're doing? What, is it a surpise? Is it a surprise party? Wait, it's not my...

Weiss: *hand covers Ruby's mouth*

Weiss: Are we done?

Ruby: mm-hm

Weiss: *let's go*

Weiss: Ruby, I wish to court you.

Ruby: What kind of court?

Weiss: *stands at attention*

Weiss: I wish to woo you.

Ruby: Woo-who?

Weiss: Ruby, are you doing this on purpose?

Ruby: A little bit... I guess I got a little scared...

Weiss: Of me?!

Ruby: You can be a little... forceful... And I didn't think you felt that way about me.

Weiss: To be fair, neither did I. Now, I am fully prepared to use father's credit card to spoil you rotten.

Ruby: Why would I want to be rotten?

Weiss: I... want... I want to get you anything you want.

Ruby: But all I want is you. I don't know what kind of life you lived... I honestly can't imagine it... I grew up with dad and Yang... just the three of us...

Weiss: And Zwei.

Ruby: And Zwei *sniffs*

Weiss: And your shady uncle.

Ruby: Oh, come on, Uncle Qrow is awesome. You'll see.

Weiss: I will?

Ruby: *nods*

Ruby: He's always looking out for us the best he can. He just gets a little... tipsy... when he comes home...

Weiss: You would be surprised just how much that happens for the elite. The difference is that he doesn't drink because of you. If anything, you three are closer than I am to anyone in my family.

Ruby: Even Winter?

Weiss: Yes, well, Winter can be a little... demanding... More importantly...

Ruby: *kisses Weiss deeply*

Ruby: I love you.

Weiss: *blushing, looking about*

Weiss: *breathes deep and stands up straight* Well...

Ruby: *kisses her once again*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188298667919/white-rose-light-washing-through-falling-snow) Tumblog.


End file.
